Noche de Estrellas
by xuanny87
Summary: Fic basado en el spoiler sobre el capitulo 4X14 House consigue salvar al actor y como reconpensa lleva a Cuddy a la entrega de premios de los Emmy's. Vale que las fechas no cuadran...pero haced la vista gorda... NR-18 solo en el primer capitulo, muy suave
1. Mi gozo

Mi Gozo…

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, golpeando con fuerza la pared contigua. No hizo falta terminar la frase, tan sólo un calculado y tembloroso "quieres…" le hizo reaccionar y lanzarse a sus labios como un animal en celo.

La puerta fue cerrada con la misma serenidad que fue abierta, haciendo que el marco temblara ante el impacto. Las llaves, olvidadas por el ímpetu del momento, se estremecieron agarradas a la cerradura, tintineando divertidas.

No era el momento de pensar, ambos conocían el juego y estaban dispuestos a ensuciarse todo lo necesario sin ningún reproche.

Las jóvenes manos de su acompañante recorrían su cuerpo torpemente mientras ella enredaba una pierna en su cintura. Su inexperiencia ante mujeres de tal decisión, le hizo tardar en darse cuenta de lo que realmente, ese movimiento casto, pretendía.

Tomando impulso, sin abandonar ni por un instante su cuello, la elevó con ímpetu desconocido para ella. Una vez sus piernas se habían anclado alrededor de su cintura, siguió el camino hasta su habitación gracias a las indicaciones que la dueña de la casa le hacía entre gemidos.

Algunos fallos eran pasados por alto, estos defectos eran suplidos por la furia que el joven ponía en cada acción.

Sus talones se hundían cada vez más en su trasero, duro como tan solo la insolencia de un jovenzuelo podía permitirse. Ella buscaba desesperadamente lo que intuía desde la primera vez que le vio entrar por las puertas de su hospital.

Si los talones de ella le espoleaban, él no era menos pasional. Con sus manos en su trasero y sus dientes en su cuello le llevaba a otro mundo, muy lejos de donde realmente estaba. Un mundo en el que al fin, tendría lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. Sin expectativas, sin perjuicios, simplemente tendría lo que quería sin nada que esperar luego.

Al llegar a la habitación, él la tiró en la cama con brusquedad, seguramente causándole algún daño, pero todos sus sentidos se centraban en proporcionarse placer, dejando a un lado cualquier información del exterior que pudiera entrar en conflicto con sus intereses.

El bien hacer o la calidez de los amantes atentos y experimentados lo sabia suplir bien con su fuerza y fogosidad en cada una de sus acometidas. Quizás un poco rápido en algunos puntos y demasiado lento en otros, pero al pasar sus manos por sus musculosos brazos y arañarle la espalda bien contorneada, segura de que, si no fuera por la situación, sería capaz de nombrar cada musculo teniéndole a él como modelo, todo se tornaba borroso, difuso, sin dejarle tiempo a ninguna protesta.

El traje de fiesta, que le había costado una fortuna, yacía hecho girones en el suelo junto a una camisa que había corrido la misma suerte.

Con una torpeza que rozaba lo cómico, él intentó vanamente deshacerse de su lencería. En otro momento, quizás si no estuviera tan ávida de su cuerpo esculpido por maestros griegos, se hubiera parado en seco y le habría echado de una patada en su trasero tan bien formado, o quizás le hubiera dado por reírse. Pero lo única orden que recibió por parte del cerebro fue el de quitarse ella misma el sujetador con cierre frontal al que él no había prestado atención.

Haciendo caso omiso a la efusividad mal interpretada que su compañero de cama le prestaba a sus pechos, se revolvió en la cama, buscando su acomode en el lecho.

El cabecero de la cama, tronaba contra la pared con cada embestida. Sus gritos, exagerados sin duda por el momento de excitación, resonaban por toda la casa y en los oídos de su afanoso amante, haciendo que se esmerara aun más en su cometido.

Aun intentado acompasarse con los febriles movimientos de su Adonis, sin duda demasiado nervioso e inquieto para su gusto, notó como todo su peso recaía sobre ella aplastándola sin merced.

- ¡Wo! eso estuvo bien ¿no crees?- dijo jadeante dejándose caer a un lado con cara de felicidad, satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Ehh…-ella no sabia que contestar, pues ni tan siquiera había comenzado para ella.

- ¡Oh! ¿es que tu no…?- ella le contestó con una sonrisa que intentaban acallar los insultos y maldiciones.- no te preocupes que ahora mismo me pongo yo y …

- ¡No!- gritó cuando veía la amenaza de sus locos movimientos acercarse de nuevo, no sabía bien porque, pero ahora mismo, ese cuerpo digno del mismo David de Miguel Ángel, no le parecía suficiente excusa como para emprender de nuevo este tortuoso camino. – Quiero decir que si…si…¡wo! Lo menos tres- dijo con ironía, al parecer demasiado bien disimulada pues él no lo entendió o no quiso hacerlo.

- Bueno pues…-Nada más volverse para lo que parecía ser el descanso del guerrero, las alarmas de Cuddy comenzaron a sonar.

- ¡Oh!, no tienes porque hacerlo, somos adultos, lo entenderé.- dijo tapándose con la sabana y acercándole sus pantalones. Él le miraba aun sin entender,…al parecer no era una faceta suya aplicable solo al sexo, era lentito en todo…bueno, para su desgracia no en todo.

- Imagínate que vienen los periodistas…comenzaran a hacer historias…- intentaba convencerle.

- Tienes razón…-pensó un poco- ¿Por qué no me das tu móvil y así…?- una mueca de horror se plasmo en su cara, pero él seguía sin leer nada…

- Vamos, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no me llamaras- por favor no lo hagas, decía en su mente- así que es mejor que lo dejemos así- fingió unas lagrimas inexistentes, aunque faltas de llorar no le faltaban…pero por otra cosa…- eres muy amable…- Al fin pareció darse por vencido y tras vestirse sale de la casa, con más pena que gloria y dejando a una Cuddy, con los ojos como platos y un calentón de muerte.

* * *

Una hora, dos horas, pasan tres horas y el fuego, por decirlo de una forma elegante, aun no ha abandonado su cuerpo. Mira al techo, imagina figuras con la luz que se cuela por la ventana, pero no hay manera, incluso intenta dormir, pero las imágenes que se forman en su mente únicamente aumentan sus ganas, las de matar a Jason y las de bueno…de darse una alegría al cuerpo.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda, saca la mano de entre el manojo de sabanas bien arregladitas, eso sí, porque ni tiempo a deshacerlas le dio… toma el móvil y marca un numero...

Espera las tonadas necesarias y…

- ¿House?

* * *

- Y entonces llamará a un hombre que sepa que es capaz de satisfacerla.- dice terminando el relato.

- Vale House, me parece una buena excusa. Si no quieres, no apagues el móvil, pero al menos ponlo en vibrador.- le reprendió Wilson después de que el móvil hubiera sonado en mitad del cine a causa de una llamada de sus subordinados.

- SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho unas filas más atrás.

House sacó el móvil y tras hacer como le dijo su amigo lo apretó fuertemente en la mano, deseando que su macabra historia de cómo iría la cita con ese actorzuelo fuera cierta y no una mera ilusión.


	2. Actores

- Seguro que a estas horas ya tiene las bragas en la mano- se lamentó con desprecio y pequeños toques de envidia mientras mareaba los restos de espuma que quedaban en la botella de cerveza

- ¡Ah! ¡Hombre de fe! Yo ni siquiera las habría llevado- se burló una voz aguda al fondo del salón.

- O le dices que se calle o…- intentó amenazar-

Es su casa House…- respondió un resignado Wilson.

Tienes que admitirlo House- le aconsejó Amber saliendo de la penumbra.- es un actor, es joven, es famoso y esta…- la mujer se quedó mirando boquiabierta la pantalla mientras el ganador al Emmy a mejor actor de serie dramática volvía a recoger su premio- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad- se defendió ante la mirada crítica de Wilson, quien también era consciente de todo eso, pero no le parecía bien regodearse en la desdicha de su compañero…por muy divertido que pudiera llegar a ser- si os soy sincera, espero que Cuddy lo aproveche bien…- House dio un golpe en la mesa con el botellín ya vacio en la mesa, haciendo que Wilson se sorprendiera pero que no causó ningún efecto en la joven y atrevida doctora. – Al menos yo, no se lo reprocharía…tiene que ser un sueño, una fiesta tan importante, tanto lujo y flashes…como si fuera ella misma una estrella de Hollywood…

House se mordía el labio, maldiciendo el mismo instante en el que su jodida pierna le hizo engancharse a ese culebrón de tres al cuarto. Ella, de nuevo su pierna era la causante de todo. Si nunca se hubiera quedado en casa, inmóvil en el sofá, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido poner la televisión en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse de forma rápida. Jamás hubiera hecho de sus personajes sus compañeros de miserias. Jamás la hubiera usado como escusa para enfurecerla y escaquearse por enésima vez de las consultas. Jamás hubiera sentido la más mínima empatía por ese modelucho de Calvin Klein. Jamás hubiese visto ese jodido episodio en el que los ojos de ese maldito guaperas de escaparate se movían sin destino fijo. Jamás hubiera visto como, lo que parecía ser una mueca de alegría por parte de ese insípido aspirante a Alain Delon, ocultaba un ictus de lo más jugoso para sus intereses. Y por supuesto, jamás de los jamases, le hubiera traído a sus dominios a curarlo y ponerle de nuevo en circulación listo y más que dispuesto para, en modo de agradecimiento, llevar a la directora del hospital a la entrega de los Emmy's.

- La mayoría de mujeres que se enamoran de los actores, lo hacen de los personajes que interpretan, no de la persona en sí- intentaba callar el razonamiento de la rubia- Lo único que me molesta, es que podría admitir que está loca por mi.- tanto Amber como Wilson lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir.- Su personaje- dijo refiriéndose al joven actor- es un doctor arisco, huraño, amargado y tosco, aunque le envuelve un aura de misterio y de animalito herido que le da un punto encantador.- la pareja le seguía mirando anonadada- vamos, ¿no os suena? TARAAAAAA- canturreo señalándose a sí mismo.

- Si tienes razón- comentó Amber Victoriosa- si obviamos que Cuddy no ve la serie y no tiene ni idea del personaje, tienes toda la razón.- Wilson se limitaba a seguir la conversación con una sonrisa en la boca.- Cuddy tan solo ha salido con un tío rico, que le ha invitado a una de las fiestas más exclusivas del país, que probablemente le abrirá las puertas, le ayudará con el abrigo, le dirá cosas amables y para rematar tiene un cuerpazo de muerte. Si, sin duda tu hermano gemelo perdido House.

Y ahí estaba él, regando su mal humor con cerveza de oferta mientras que ella, en el mejor de los casos para él, deleitaba sus papilas con el mejor de los champagnes.

Él, acompañado de Cruela Devil y su perrito faldero, mientras que ella disfrutaba de las galanterías de su fornido acompañante, sin duda, sacadas de algún guión prefabricado de Hollywood.

Él, con el sonido de su respiración enfurecida como banda sonora mientras ese actorzuelo disfrutaba de la melodía de su sonrisa de fondo.

Por enésima vez, se llevo a la boca su botella vacía y sin decir ni una palabra se le marchó.

- Eres mala – le acusó Wilson.

- ¿Yo? Simplemente le dije lo que quería escuchar. Solo espero que si Cuddy ha decidido hacer algo con ese monumento, le haya dado tiempo…

* * *

Cinco de la mañana y plantado en la puerta. Jodida Zorra Implacable de las narices... Se había dejado llevar, había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre, le había llevado donde ella había querido, ella tan sólo le había enseñado una miguita de pan, y él se había lanzado como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase. Si, sin duda se había equivocado despidiéndola, ahora no podría tomar represalias…

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, nada más llegar llamó a la puerta con golpes secos. ¿Qué había que pensar? Amber le había llenado la cabeza con tan diferentes planteamientos pero con mismo final, que no había cabida para la duda.

- ¿No te da vergüenza?- le recriminó con enfado nada más abrirle ella la puerta.

- No, ya me empiezo a acostumbrar a que te presentes cuando te dé la gana en mi casa, así que lo llevo como puedo. -Respondió aun adormilada- Gracias por preocuparte. – cerró la puerta tras de sí en un vano intento de volver a su cama.

- Eso, vuelve a la cama, no se te vaya a resfriar el Kent de pacotilla ese.-gritó-

- ¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando?- bajando el tono de voz, intentando controlarse.

- No lo ocultes, se que está ahí. ¡Podría ser tú hijo!

- ¿Jason?, ¿hablas de Jason?

¿De quién si no? ¡Mary sex Poppins! – Cuddy no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero en vez de enfadarse cada vez más por el numerito que House le estaba montando, una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer en sus labios, sonrisa que se iba haciendo más patente hasta convertirse en carcajada. – Te dejas engatusar por un barbilampiño con galanterías de todo a 100, palabras bonitas y… y… ¿De qué te ríes?

- House- dijo acercándose más- las galanterías, como tú las llamas, están bien por un rato, pero la picaresca es más divertida y sobre la edad, no todos perdemos el aliento ante jovencitos bien acicalados, muchas sabemos reconocer el placer de un buen mentón rasposo contra la piel.

- Mhhhh- resoplo tímidamente ante su metedura de pata- así que…no está, estás sola…

- Si House, estoy sola.- volvió a sonreír- Pero si no te fías de mi palabra…- acarició con el dorso de la mano el mentón de él, dejando que la barba incipiente del doctor le arañara débilmente.

- Será mejor asegurarme- Tomó la mano de ella que aun le acariciaba la mejilla y así dejándose guiar por ella entre la penumbra entro en la casa camino a la habitación.


End file.
